


Justice

by Sarah531



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Child Loss, Gen, abuse implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah531/pseuds/Sarah531
Summary: Three lives that touched the life of Amy Pond on Demon’s Run.





	1. Jenny

At first Amy thought Rory might go mad with grief.

"But she was here," he sobbed, curling up against the crib. "How could they take her away from us?"

Amy didn't have to explain. Vastra stepped in and explained the cold hard facts, sparing Amy from the day's final horror. Rory just wept.

"When I was holding her," he whispered, "I wasn't even holding my own daughter, was I?"

"Yes you were. It still counts, it still bloody counts," Amy whispered back, but to no avail. There was a few more seconds of crying, and then a sniff, and then Rory flicked the switch in him. Amy knew that switch. It brought back the Last Centurion, and the Last Centurion had seen so many terrible things that he didn't bother crying anymore. He just gritted his teeth and got on with it.

"People are dying," he said in a weird and far-off voice, and he squeezed Amy's shoulder and then got up and walked over to Lorna, who was indeed dying. But the hand on her shoulder didn't go away. Amy looked up and it was that woman she had seen fighting earlier, the dark-haired one, the one with the sword. Amy didn't know her name.

"My name is Jenny. You don't know me, I came with Madame Vastra," the woman said. "And I'm so so sorry, miss."

"You don't have to call me 'miss'," said Amy. It was all she could think of to say. Rory was running from corner to corner, his sword clanking against his leg, searching for medical supplies.

"Sorry," said Jenny. "What should I call you?"

"Just Amy," said Amy. It sounded wrong asking to be called that, because Madame Kovarian had called her Amy too. She had made Amy's own name sound dirty and disgusting in her mouth.

"I lost a baby once too, Amy," Jenny said. She didn't lower her voice for that statement, like most people would have done. "I know how it feels. I know it's the worst thing in the world. Cruel and vicious and unjust. I'm so sorry."

Amy didn't know how to answer that, or if anyone could ever answer that. Lorna was dying, and coughing whilst she did so. Strax was dying too, the Doctor was running to them, Rory was standing still as a statue. There were bodies everywhere.

"I'll kill her," Amy said. She was glad neither Rory or the Doctor could hear her say that. "I'll kill her, slowly. She deserves it. I'll kill her."

"I understand," Jenny said. That made Amy's stomach lurch against her will, and she briefly touched Jenny's hand. Just a touch, though. She could stand no more.

"It'll be all right," Jenny whispered to her. Eventually it'll be all right. I promise."

"Thank you," Amy said, and she honestly meant it, she was grateful. But it wasn't all right. Nothing would ever be all right again.


	2. Lorna

The prayer leaf stayed on Amy's bedside table and no-one ever touched it, save from Rory when he was doing the dusting. But the Doctor noticed it one day.

Amy thought he was about to mention River, so she got there first and said, "Do you remember that girl? Lorna?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, a little too late for Amy's liking.

"She made me this. Made us this."

"I know."

"Did anyone ever bury her? Or is her body still lying there on Demon's Run?"

The Doctor fidgeted like a caged-up bird before saying, "No, no, course not. The authorities would have come eventually. They'd have sent her body back to her family."

"But would they have ever known? Would they have known what she did for me? Or would they have just called her a traitor and not given a s- ...not cared?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor sadly. Amy decided she believed him.

"It's not fair," she said. "She was kind to me. She looked at what was happening and decided it was wrong." She picked up the prayer leaf, something she hadn't done in quite some time. She ran her fingers over the stitching. "She deserved better. Every innocent person on Demon's Run deserved better."

"I'm sorry, Amy," said the Doctor.

Amy knew he really was truly sorry, he always was, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Lorna's parents having to bury their daughter, having to denounce her maybe, having to plan out the rest of their lives without her. She knew what it was like to lose a child.


	3. Kovarian

"You have a visitor," the guard said.

"There are no visitors in Stormcage," said Madame Kovarian.

"And yet you have one," said the guard. "Place your arms and legs inside the restraints, please, and hold still."

A few long, dull minutes passed and then River Song walked through the door. Kovarian wasn't surprised to see her, not really, but she thought it would be a good move to pretend she was.

"River! You must understand how sorry I am for what happened to you." But River stood there emotionless. "You must understand how sorry I am for my part in it-"

"Shut up," said River Song. There was a seat in the visitor's room, but she didn't sit in it. "I have just come from my mother's funeral."

"Oh?" said Kovarian. She felt a small stab of guilt, but could barely identify it for what it was.

"Yes," said River. "Perhaps you'd like to know this: She had a long and happy life. She did what she loved, and she died surrounded by people that she loved. So did my father, actually, and so will I. I came here to tell you how utterly and completely you failed to break my family, Madame Kovarian."

"That was never my intention!"

"You took pleasure in it," River said. She hadn't raised her voice once since stepping into the room. "You took pleasure in hurting my mother and me. But we overcame it." She reached into her pocket and took some things out and  
put them on the table. Photographs. In each of them, Amy was smiling.

"I hope her happy face torments you until your dying day," said River. Kovarian looked up and tried to think of a cutting rejoinder, but words failed her.

"I've only got one other thing to say to you," River said. "There's a timeline out there where my mother kills you. As revenge. And you know what, eventually she felt guilty about it. Your abuse never warped her. And it never will."

Kovarian slid her hand across the table to take the photographs, but River picked them up again before she could.

"Lots of people died because of you," she said. "They didn't die in vain. Justice has been done."

She turned around and walked away.


End file.
